evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Shepherd's Glen
Shepherd's Glen is an American town in Maine that serves as the main location in the videogame Silent Hill: Homecoming. It is a neighboring town near the sleepy burg of Silent Hill. A pact made long ago by the town's founders with the God of their former religious sect known as The Order gives this town a very dark history. Geography Shepherd's Glen, like Silent Hill, is a town built along the shores of Toluca Lake. A dense pine forest can be seen upon approaching the town via River View Road. The lake borders the town on the east while Toluca River runs through it to the west. Judging by the location on the map, it seems most likely Shepherd's Glen is either south, or south-west of Silent Hill, though it's exact location in relation to its neighbor is unknown. It could also be to the north, given that the Toluca River extends south of the map, and a large river divides Old Silent Hill and Central Silent Hill. Given that it is a small town, only three large roads pass through; Main Street, River View Road, and Craven Avenue. As seen on the town map found in the game, all three roads are shown to run off the map boarders, indicating that either Shepherd's Glen is larger than it appears, or several municipalities may lie nearby. Founding During the final week of September 1853, Shepherd's Glen was founded by 4 families, each one a group of former residents from Silent Hill, who presumably were deeply involved with the Order. As noted in a book found within the ground level of the town hall, the official reason for Shepherd's Glen being founded is given as "...town's founders came here as pilgrims, searching for a new home to practice their faith and ensure the prosperity of their four families. The true reason that these 4 families, the Shepherds, the Holloways, the Bartletts, and the Fitches, left Silent Hill, and subsequently the Order, was most likely due to some sort of schism in the faith. A book found in a large chamber beneath the Town Hall makes reference to "...the truth of the old believers being fractured". This could mean many things, but the text continues on saying that "...it is essential that one person maintain and effectuate the modern sectarian rites we have toiled so faithfully to create and protect.". This passage would seem to support a division of faith among the members of the Order. Through the course of his time back, Alex learns the cause behind the state of Shepherd's Glen, its connection to the Order and to Silent Hill. In a final assault on Silent Hill, Alex storms the lair of the Order and seemingly brings it down once more. Though victorious he was, the fate of the once vibrant town of Shepherd's Glen remains unknown. History Though not as long as the history of Silent Hill, the history of Shepherd's Glen is no less sordid. The Pact and Sacrifice Seemingly in response, or perhaps in allowance of, their fleeing of Silent Hill, the deity of the Order entered into a pact with the Founders of Shepherd's Glen. *Every 50 years, a sacrifice will be offered from each family; a child. **Each family will offer their sacrifice in a very specific way: ***The Shepherds were to offer their children to the Water, and so they were drowned. ***The Holloways were to offer their children to the Noose, and so they were suffocated. ***The Bartletts were to offer their children to the Earth, and so they were buried alive. ***The Fitches were to offer their children to the Knife, and so they were dismembered. *With acceptance of the sacrifices, Shepherd's Glen would be spared the wrath of God for another 5 decades. The Sacrificed *1853 - Daniel Shepherd, Ann Holloway, Helen Bartlett, and Theodore Fitch are sacrificed. *1903 - Thomas Shepherd, Earnest Holloway, Charles Bartlett, and Rose Fitch are sacrificed. *1953 - Rebecca Shepherd, Lawrence Holloway, Patricia Bartlett, and Rusty Fitch are sacrificed. 2003 - The Pact is broken *September 20th and 21st - Shepherd's Glen celebrates its 150th anniversary. *Week of September 22nd - Alex Shepherd goes missing, Joshua Shepherd dies. According to Adam Shepherd, Alex "left home". **On a boat upon Toluca Lake, Joshua shows Alex the Shepherd Family ring, a symbol of the family's past. While trying to wrestle the ring back from Alex, Joshua falls and breaks his neck on the boat's edge. In turn, this causes him to fall into the lake and drown. ***Joey Bartlett, Scarlet Fitch, and Nora Holloway are sacrificed accordingly. Adam Shepherd had designated Alex as the Shepherd Family sacrifice and Joshua as his successor. However, Joshua died in an accident and Adam was unable to bring himself to sacrifice Alex. Four Years Gone *Between 2003 and 2007, Shepherd's Glen is stricken by God's wrath and begins to slowly succumb to the effects of the Otherworld. **It is also within this time that Judge Margaret Holloway reforms the Order. She and the adherents of the "True Faith", as she calls it, begin to abduct people from Shepherd's Glen. Those who choose not to follow the ways of the Order are killed. Adam Shepherd, in a note to his wife Lillian, speculates on the reasons for this. Fall of 2007 - Homecoming Having been hospitalized outside of Shepherd's Glen, Alex Shepherd, being either discharged or escaping care, receives a ride home from trucker Travis Grady. Suffering from nightmares about the town and his brother, Alex returns to make sure that all is well. Coming upon the town proper, Alex is greeted with a disturbing sight. Shepherd's Glen, during the four years since Alex was last home, had slipped into a state of serious decay. Heavy, unnatural fog permeates the town. Cars lie abandoned or wrecked along the sides of the streets, and there are no signs of other inhabitants, save Judge Holloway and her daughter Elle, Curtis Ackers, Deputy James Wheeler, Dr. Martin Fitch, Mayor Sam Bartlett, and Alex's mother, Lillian Shepherd. The streets are beyond neglected, many having fallen victim to massive sink holes, while the structures have fared no better. Most buildings cannot be entered, their doors having broken or rusted shut beyond repair. Those buildings that can still be entered are in a state of disrepair all their own. Many internal doors have seized, paint flakes and peels away, floors and ceilings have collapsed and some play host to an array of monsters and foul beasts. Even the flags and the banners for Shepherd's Glen 150th Anniversary Celebration which were set up in 2003 can still be seen hanging over the streets of the town, completely forgotten and decaying, a sign that the town has seen better days. Those few citizens who remain are clueless as to the cause of the town's state. Elle spends her time posting fliers of missing people, while Deputy Wheeler has long since barricaded himself within Shepherd's Glen's Police Station. Curtis idles his time away in the junkyard tinkering with various clocks, though he cannot get them working. Judge Holloway proceeds about her duties, while Alex's mother is in a near-state of catatonia. Mayor Bartlett spends his time in the town cemetery, endlessly digging up graves. Dr. Fitch, meanwhile, is nowhere to be seen. Through the course of his time back, Alex learns the cause behind the state of Shepherd's Glen, its connection to the Order and to Silent Hill. In a final assault on Silent Hill, Alex storms the lair of the Order and seemingly brings it down once more. Though victorious he was, the fate of the once vibrant town of Shepherd's Glen remains unknown. Locations *Toluca Lake - A large body of water lying to the east of town. **Toluca River - A river running through the western edge of town. *Rose Heights Cemetery - A large cemetery near the center of town, it is filled with hundreds of graves spanning the town's history. *Shepherd's Glen Town Hall - The town hall is located on the eastern edge of town. It is now one of the few areas to relatively escape the effects of the disaster that struck the rural community in Alex Shepherd's 4 year absence. It houses the offices of both Mayor Bartlett and Judge Holloway. While seemingly small during Alex's first visit, a ceremonial chamber and a sprawling tunnel complex lay beneath it. *Shepherd's Glen Police Station - Standing across from Rose Heights Cemetery, it was here that Alex found himself shortly after his first foray into Silent Hill. Located in front of the police department stands a billboard, where Elle Holloway spends her days posting up fliers of missing persons. *Salvage Yard - Located to the south of town, the salvage yard is owned and operated by mechanic Curtis Ackers. Shortly after arriving home, Alex comes here in search of answers to the town's condition. It is here that the MK. 23 handgun can be procured and the creature Smog is encountered for the first time. *Dr. Fitch's Office - A clinic and office complex run by Dr. Martin Fitch. It seems to be the only operating health facility in Shepherd's Glen. Through the course of his journey, Alex makes his way here, learning about the fate of Scarlet and Dr. Fitch's part in the current state of events. *Shepherd House - Built on a lot in the northeast corner of town, this is the place the Shepherd family calls "home". Here, Alex learns from his mother that her husband Adam has gone missing. Given the importance of the Shepherd family's, this may be a type of ancestral home. *Sewers of Shepherd's Glen - A system of maintenance tunnels beneath town, these subterranean structures are full of refuse. *Bartlett Winery - Situated on the western end of town, this small vineyard and winery has been owned by the Bartlett family for years. Access is impossible, as the bridge leading to the structure is out. *Shepherd's Inn - Resting just outside of town, this inn was once a welcoming place for strangers. In more pleasant times, it came highly recommended, affording those who visited in the past fond memories of their time spent there. * Park - A shortcut through a hole in a fence leads Alex to an abandoned playground. When first entered, the sound of children playing and singing "Ring Around the Rosie" can be heard. Trivia *Like many of the streets in Silent Hill, the streets of Shepherd's Glen are named after those who have had a large impact on the horror/thriller genre of films and literature. **'Scott Boulevard', named for Ridley Scott. **'Kubrick Avenue', named for Stanley Kubrick. **'Carpenter Avenue', named for John Carpenter. **'Craven Avenue', named for Wes Craven. **'Friedkin Road', named for William Friedkin. **'Lyne Street', named for Adrian Lyne. **'Barker Street', named for Clive Barker. **'Walton Avenue', named for character Robert Walton in Frankenstein. *If Shepherd's Glen is actually south of Silent Hill, it may conflict with part of the map, especially Hillside in Silent Hill: Downpour. *Also in Silent Hill: Downpour, a picture entitled "Welcome to Shepherd's Glen" can be found in the Centennial Building, depicting an image of its welcome sign. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Possessed Objects Category:Evil Realms Category:Eldritch Locations Category:Paranormal Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Dark Forms Category:Elementals Category:Massacres